


One Girl and Two Boys

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Series: One Girl and Two Boys [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Multi, polyrelationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: How did you fist meet Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes? And when did you realize you were madly in love with both of them?!





	One Girl and Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while. The origin stories to the collection.

Being part of the Avengers was a privilege. Having some sort of power or skill that helps save the world made one feel wanted in a way. So when you had first became Tony Stark's secretary after the reformation, you took the job with pride. Along with the many perks that came with it.

You had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D a long time ago. Even being secretary to Nick Fury himself. Though after he went into hiding, you were next to be used by Peirce to get a hold of information that he couldn't reach. With the help of Steve, you had escaped before anything worse happened.

Steve was always at your side from then on. When SHIELD fell, you had been welcomed to the Avengers compound. You had little combat experience, but your hacking skills certainly got the job done. you were worked in the background. Helping from afar so people didn't get hurt.

So when Bucky had been seen once more after the attack at the Accords, you repaid the American hero and stood at his side. Hacking out of Tony's network and helping him reunite with his old friend. When first meeting the rugged Winter Soldier, he was very distant to you. You understood why. The man had went into hiding after you all had taken down Peirce and Hydra. Even with the closeness in the back of the beat up bug didn't release that tension. If anything it made it worse.

Being captured after the fight on the airstrip wasn't too harsh. Watching Steve and Bucky fly off did send a small pain in your chest. Once in your cell, you couldn't stop the tears streaming from your eyes as Steve appeared from the shadows. He helped you and the others escape to T’Challa’s hideout. Where you went to work trying to fix Bucky.

It was six tiring months before you were finally able to unfreeze Bucky. The man was caught off guard when you wanted to try saying the words that caused him to become the Winter Soldier. 

“No. I'm not having anyone call that monster out.” Bucky practically growled as he glared towards your direction. A sigh left Steve's mouth as you frowned.

“But if we're the ones saying it...” You began. “It would be us. Not Hydra. And if it doesn't work, we’ll put you back under.” Walking over to him, you tried to meet his gaze. “I promise nothing bad going to happen.” He looked up at your small smile and heaved a sigh.

Later that day, T’Challa had set up an interrogation for you to use. Steve stood by the door as you sat across from Bucky. The phrase was written down on paper, and during your free time you had memorized the Russian translation so you could speak it fluently.

“тоска, ржавые, семнадцать…” You began. Eyes darting from the page to Bucky who sat still. His blue orbs widening as his fear began to rise. What if this was a trap? Steve seemed to trust you with every being but this… Was bringing trust to a whole new level.

“возвращение на родину, один, грузовой автомобиль.” Hearing the last words, he stared the ground. His breathing became calm as his mind was still blank. At this point, he would say 'ready to comply’ and be under the mind control once more. This was different.

A small scoff escaped his lips as he peered up at Steve and you. His face had finally released and he began to laugh with tears running down his face. You grew a wide smile and shot out of your seat. Running over to him, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck.

“We did it!!” You said happily and held him tighter. His arms snaked around your waist as he pulled you close.

“This was all you doll.” He breathed and buried his face in your hair.

“Amazing job (Y/N).” Steve said as he hugged the both of you. And since then, you three had become the best of friends.

After Tony heard the news of Bucky deprogramming, he had everyone come back to the Avengers. Putting out some sort of PSA of Bucky joining the Avengers, reassuring everyone that he would repay society by protecting them.

That how you ended up as Tony's assistant. You had your own room in the tower, along with all the perks Tony could think of. With anything you asked to help bring the men into the twenty first century.

Your room was also fairly close to both Steve's and Bucky's. For when one, or both had a nightmare, they would seek you out. There were mornings when you'd wake up sweating from being enclosed in the two super human heaters. Both not having shirts on, and only wearing shorts or even boxers.

That was when you realized you had began to fall in love with both of them. From Bucky's endless flirting and obnoxious behavior, to Steve's shy yet firm side. Whenever you were involved in a mission, both would escort you. As if you were the little sister they had to protect. Which didn't stop your imagination from running wild during your nights. 

When you realized this, you tried your hardest not to show it. There was no way you could pick one over the other. And you weren't one to ruin a friendship over a stupid thing like that. You loved them both equally, and unconditionally. And they could never find out.

Sure you had been on many dates. Some were involved in military, while others were just as nerdy as you. But every time you had brought them around Bucky and Steve, the air would get tense. As if two alpha males were downsizing the man in question. No one seemed good enough for them, which in turn made you question your taste in men.

Were you really that pathetic to seek out the approval of two men you loved the most? That you had been through many hardships with? At this point you had given up on trying to look. Spending your free time with the two boys. Showing them shows, music, and technology. Along with them training you with guns and hand to hand combat.


End file.
